


escape

by strangesaturday



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangesaturday/pseuds/strangesaturday
Summary: A doodle for the lovely DamsonDaForge!
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsonDaForge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsonDaForge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You Like Piña Coladas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224950) by [DamsonDaForge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsonDaForge/pseuds/DamsonDaForge). 



**Author's Note:**

> go read [Damson's fic!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224950)
> 
> find me on tumblr @ strangesaturday (which is where i normally post fanart)
> 
> and come hang with us in the [daforge discord server!](https://discord.gg/qMAGw5BqXg) it's a very chill time, so truly don't be shy. (18+ only, please)


End file.
